Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style)
Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Pluto (Disney) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Ernie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:Pongo and Perdita Incredible Funny 3210 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG